Where's Robbie, Please Come Home! Transcripts
Here is the transcript of Where's Robbie, Please Come Home!. (A short opening of Power Rangers Data Squad started as the logo saids "Where's Robbie, Please Come Home!") The short begins with Callie running late for the band rehearsal at Canterlot High, she reached Serena's house, then she knocked on the door, seeing if Serena is home. Callie Jones: Hello? Serena, are you home! Serena's mom, Grace, opened the door. Grace: Hello, Callie. Callie Jones: Hi, Grace, is your daughter here? Grace: Yes, she's in her room getting ready for her walk. Callie Jones: Oh, okay, do you mind if I check on her. Grace: Why, of course you can. Callie Jones: Thanks. So, Callie went upstairs to Serena's room and knocks on the door. Callie Jones: Serena, are you in there? Serena: Yeah, come on in. Callie Jones: Hi, Serena. What're you up to? Serena: I'm just getting ready for my walk with Robbie. Callie Jones: Heh, right, anyway, could you come with me for sec? There's a band rehearsal at Canterlot High and I don't wanna be late. Serena: Sure, I would love to watch you play. Callie Jones: Awesome. (looks at Serena's new hat) Oh, that's a nice a hat you got there, Serena. Serena: Thanks, Robbie got for me yesterday. Callie Jones: It's very pretty, come on, we gonna get to the gym, the rehearsal starts at 20 minutes. Serena: Okay, there, how do I look? Callie Jones: Really nice, now let's go! Serena: Mom, I'm going out with Callie, I'll be back soon! Grace: Alright, have fun, Serena. So, they went out to go and see Robbie. Soon, Serena and Callie takes Robbie and his pet ferret, Snowy for a walk and wears her new favorite hat and a new bracelet. Serena: Hi, Robbie, how's Snowy doing? Robbie Diaz: Oh, Snowy's doing just fine, I've been taking good care of her since Sunset and Fluttershy helped me find a pet. (to Snowy) Am I right, Snowy? With that said, Snowy started licking his fingers for his love. Serena: (giggles) I can see why. Callie Jones: Hey, look, we're almost there. So, Robbie, Serena and Callie made it to Canterlot High, inside the gym, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna were waiting for Callie. Principal Celestia: Hello, Robbie. Vice Principal Luna: Good to see you, Serena. Callie Jones: Hey! I'm here. Vice Principal Luna: Took you long enough, Callie. Callie Jones: I know, I'm really sorry that I'm late. Principal Celestia: It's alright, Callie, we're just glad that you made it on time. Kelsey Morgan: Yo, Callie. Callie Jones: Hi, Kelsey. Travis Carmichael: What took you so long? Callie Jones: I was doing a few things at home, then I took my cousin Danny to his friend's house. Jordan Carmichael: Well, it's a good thing that you're here now, should we get our instruments ready? Callie Jones: You betcha. Then, Callie and her friends on the stage to prepare their instruments, Celestia saw Robbie and noticed that he was feeding Snowy. Principal Celestia: I hope you're keeping your ferret with you at all times, Robbie. Vice Principal Luna: You do realize letting your own pet loose inside the school is prohibited. Robbie Diaz: Don't you worry about that, Vice Principal Luna. As long as I have her in my hands, it's all good. Dean Cadence: That's great, Robbie. Shining Armor: Alright, The Radiant Stars, you guys are all set. Callie Jones: Thanks, Shining Armor. You guys ready? Kelsey, Laura, Jordan and Travis: Ready. Callie Jones: 2, 3, 4. Callie starts playing her guitar as the song begins. :The Radiant Stars ::Yeah, Yeah :Callie Jones ::Get up, Get out ::Move on, move on, ::There's no doubt ::I'm all wrong, you're right ::It's all the same with you ::I'm too thin, too fat ::You ask why :::So why, ::So why, ::So why, ::So why ::On and on, ::And on and on, ::On and on, ::And on and on... :The Radiant Stars ::Don't want to grow up ::I want to get out ::Hey! ::Take me away ::I want to shout out ::Take me away, ::Away, ::Away, ::Away, ::Awaaaayaaaayaaaay :Callie Jones ::'Round and 'round, ::Here we go again ::Same old start, same old end ::Turn my head ::and turn back again ::Same old stuff, ::Never ends ::Do this, do that ::Can't deal, can't deal with that ::I tune in, tune out ::I've heard it all before ::Hello, goodbye ::Never asking me why, ::Goodbye, ::Goodbye, ::Goodbye... ::On and on, ::And on and on, ::On and on, ::And on and on... :The Radiant Stars ::Don't want to grow up ::I want to get out ::Hey, take me away ::I want to shout out ::Take me away, ::Away, ::Away, ::Away, ::Awaaaayaaaayaaaay (Guitar Solo) :The Radiant Stars ::Don't want to grow up ::I want to get out ::Hey, take me away ::I want to shout out ::Take me away, ::Away, ::Away, ::Away, ::Away ::Don't want to grow up ::I want to get out ::Hey, take me away ::I want to shout out ::Take me away, ::Away, ::Away, ::Away, ::Awaaaayaaaayaaaay Callie Jones :Round and 'round here we go again ::Same old story, same old end ::Turn my head ::and turn back again ::Same old stuff, ::Never ends As the crowd cheered, Robbie and Serena were amazed of coming to the performance. Principal Celestia: What an excellent performance. Robbie Diaz: Yeah, that was awesome. Serena: Alright! that was some great singing! Callie Jones: Thanks, you guys. Vice Principal Luna: Well done, Callie. Dean Cadence: That was wonderful. Just then, Robbie realized his walk with Serena. Robbie Diaz: Oh shoot, I almost forgot, I was supposed to be going to the Animal Shelter with Snowy. Serena: Don't worry, i'm sure that we've got plenty of time, Callie, would you like to join us? Callie Jones: Sure, I'm not doing anything else. Robbie Diaz: Cool, let's get going. So, they gathered their belongings for their trip. At last, they begin their walk around town. Serena: I'm glad you're here to join us, Callie. Callie Jones: Me too, Serena, what are friends for. Serena: What about you, Robbie, are you and Snowy enjoying yourselves? Robbie Diaz: Yeah, once we head towards the Animal Shelter, Snowy will be nice and clean. Just then, Serena's new hat was being blown away from her. Serena: My new hat! Robbie Diaz: Don't worry, Serena, I'll get it. Then, it landed in a box on a transport truck. Robbie Diaz: Here goes nothing. Robbie jumps into the truck to rescue it, but he and the hat get whisked away. Callie Jones: Sorry about your hat, Serena. Serena: That's okay, Callie. Just then, Callie realized something that Robbie wasn't here. Callie Jones: Hey, where's Robbie? Serena: He had to go and get my hat for me, I hope he's okay. As for Robbie, he'd got himself into the truck and couldn't get out. Robbie Diaz: Hey, someone let me out of here, I need to get back to Serena! Just then, the Delivery Man was about to leave to make it's last delivery. The Delivery Man: Just one more delivery outside town. Serena: Sir, have you seen...! But they were too late, they could not stop him or find Robbie at all. Callie Jones: Oh no! we're too late. Serena: First my hat, and now Robbie. That had Serena very worried about him, she even had to look after Snowy, However with Yoshi, as he saw the truck go by, he was shocked. ???, . Twilight Sparkle: What?! Slider: Are you saying that Robbie's gone missing? Mordecai: That's right, I heard Callie saying that Serena's been frantically searching everywhere for him since early this morning. Rigby: ???, . Yoshi: Hold the train! (panting) Fluttershy: ???, . Yoshi: Guy's, it's real terrible, a truck took Robbie away! ???, . Matt: what kind of truck? ???, . Yoshi: Well, it's a kind of truck that goes really far away, I mean really far! Android 17: Really, how far we talking about here? Pinkie Pie: Then, by now he must have ran away! Rarity: (fainting) ???, . Just as the truck kept going, he was really worried. Robbie Diaz: Where's this truck taking me, (shivering) It's getting really cool... Oh man, I really don't like this. Just as he got out, Bodi just ran into him and was feeling cold. Bodi: Robbie? Is that you? Robbie Diaz: Bodi? Man, am I glad to see you. Bodi: What're you doing here? Robbie Diaz: Well, it's kind of a long story. Bodi: Come on, I'm sure my dad and Fleetwood could give you plenty of hospitality. Robbie Diaz: That would be really great. As they reached the hilltop fortress, Darma, Germur, Khampa and Fleetwood Yak were there waiting for them. Bodi: Hey, Everyone, look who's here! Khampa: Robbie Diaz, what're you doing here? Robbie Diaz: Well... it's kinda hard to explain. Fleetwood Yak: Just relax, Robbie, there'll be plenty of explanations once we get you settled in a bit. Robbie Diaz: Alright. Meanwhile at Canterlot High, Serena was beginning to worry about Robbie ever coming home. Callie Jones: Are you okay, Serena? Serena: Yeah, I was just thinking about Robbie if he's ever coming home. Cedric Jones: Don't worry, Serena, i'm sure that Robbie will come home soon enough. Felicia Jones: That's right, if there's anything you need, let us know. Serena: Okay. So, Callie and her parents had to keep her in good company. Back with Robbie, he and Bodi were playing their guitars together as a team. Robbie Diaz: Wow, I gotta say, Bodi, you're getting pretty good. Bodi: Thanks, Robbie, not doing half bad yourself. Soon, they all started packing up their stuff for the road as they said their goodbyes. Bodi: Sorry we had to go so soon, Dad, my friends and I have a show to put on soon. Khampa: It's okay, Son, you had your reasons. (to Robbie) And Robbie, good luck on your journey home. Robbie Diaz: Thanks, Khampa. Fleetwood Yak: Be sure to say hello to your friends for us, Rob. Robbie Diaz: You bet I will, Fleetwood. So, Robbie and Bodi along with Darma and Germur left the hilltop fortress and they waved goodbye to Khampa and Fleetwood Yak. As for Serena, she was taking Robbie's place as the Karate Teacher. Serena: Okay now, is everyone ready for their next Karate Lesson? Sandbar: We're ready, Sensei Serena. Smolder: So, how long do you think that Sensei Diaz will be back? Serena: (sighed) I wish I'd knew, Smolder. Gallus: (to Smolder) You had to ask, didn't you? As she kept thinking about him, Twilight and her friends began to worry as well. Twilight Sparkle: Poor Serena, she's taking it very hard. Sunset Shimmer: I hope Robbie's okay. Starlight Glimmer: Yeah, me too. Then, Callie suddenly had an idea. Callie Jones: Hey, I know. How about if I go ask Sandy for help and we can round up a search party? Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Callie, your support means a lot to us and Serena. Callie Jones: No problem, Twilight. So, she left to organize a search party for Robbie. As she went to the Tree Dome, Callie told Sandy everything about Robbie's disappearance. Sandy Cheeks: Huh, Robbie is missing? Callie Jones: I'm afraid so, Sandy, we need all the help we can get. Sandy Cheeks: How did all of this here happened? Callie Jones: When he had to get Serena's hat, we'll need help. Sandy Cheeks: But.... but if that's true, Something terrible must have happened to him! Callie Jones: It's a lot worse than we thought, Sandy, come on, we've got to warn everybody in town! So, Sandy started organizing a search party for Robbie Diaz. Sandy Cheeks: Alright, listen up, Y'all! Callie and I are rounding up a search party! Robbie's gone missing! Then, everyone were in shocked to hear where Robbie is. Everyone: (gasp) Principal Celestia: Robbie is missing? Raquelle: Hmph, it's about time. Priscilla: Yeah. Alicia: (giggles) With not a moment to loose, Mr. Krabs has to vouch a search party for Robbie as well. Mr. Krabs: Man the lifeboats! Sandy Cheeks: Alpha Team, you search uptown. Gold Team searches downtown. Any questions? Bulk Biceps: Yeah! Gold Team rules! Sandy Cheeks: Now, let's get movin'! Inside the sewer, they had no choice but to search inside it. Sandy Cheeks: Someone look up there. (pops out of a sewer) Put your doors, and friends into it! Then, they started searching in the sulfur fields Sandy Cheeks: Come on! He could be anywhere in these sulfur fields! Then, Clay looks in a spout. Clay: Hey, Robbie! (as a blast of sulfur hits him in the face) Well…, at least I still have my personality. Sandy Cheeks: Check in this here moist cave! As Zephyr Breeze, Sandbar, and Gallus walk in shouting for Robbie. But then, they run out realizing the cave is actually a grizzly bear's den. Sandy Cheeks: Status report! Sunburst: He's not at Mariner Bay. Sandy Cheeks: Well, look again! Flash Sentry: He's not in Ocean Bluff. Sandy Cheeks: Well, look again! Squidward Tentacles: He's not in my thoughts. Sandy Cheeks: Well, think again! Back with Robbie, Bodi and the others, they had to find a shortcut to Canterlot City. Robbie Diaz: Hmm, how much farther do we have to go? Bodi: It'd be much shorter if we'd find ourselves a shortcut. Germur: What, anyone had a cut? Robbie Diaz: I wonder if I could find Serena and the others... Darma: Don't worry, Robbie, we'll get you home. Robbie Diaz: Thanks, Darma, that really means a lot. Just then, Angus Scattergood was driving his tour bus as he found them. Angus Scattergood: Hello, Mates! Bodi: Hey, Angus! Robbie Diaz: Angus, what are you doing here? Angus Scattergood: Just driving all the way to preform at Canterlot City, need a lift? Bodi: Would we? Robbie Diaz: That would be great. Angus Scattergood: Alright then, hop on. And so, they went inside the bus and Angus drove all the way to Canterlot City. As for Serena, she kept on crying and she couldn't stop thinking about Robbie. Serena: (cries) Cedric Jones: Hello, Serena, I heard about Robbie, anything I can do? Serena: I already looked everywhere for him, Mr. Jones, and I lost him outside where it's dangerous Sadly, Cedric couldn't try to talk some since into her. Callie Jones: It no use, Dad, Serena is taking it way to hard. Cedric Jones: I guess you're right, Callie. Sandy Cheeks: Don't ya'll worry now, we will find him. Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5